Oh, Jashin!
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: It's April second! You know whom's birthday it is? Hidan's! Naturally, I wrote him getting a spanking from Kakuzu. Remember though, this is set with Don't Piss off Kakuzu... and they're together now. (Warning: Spanking, somewhat slight sexual theme. Rated M for safety.)


"Did you have a good day," I casually asked as Hidan and I walked into our room.

"Mhm," he yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"But where's my present from you," he asked, smirking.

I returned the facial gesture and he stiffened bit.

"Oh Jashin, Kakuzu… Not again…"

"You asked for it," I replied, stripping off my cloak, mask, and hat.

He shuddered slightly as I sat down on our bed, I had gotten rid of the two twin beds, seeing as how we slept together every night anyways, and patted my lap softly.

He whimpered slightly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"But Kakuzu," he whined, "What if I don't want it?"

I grinned a little bit at him, "Then I guess you won't get your other present when we're done."

"Other present?"

I nodded, "Yes, in order to get your other present, you have to come over here."

He nervously glanced around for a few moments, inching over a bit.

I grinned at him.

"Good boy."

He scowled slightly at me and was by my side a second later.

I took his arm and pulled him forward, letting him unceremoniously flop over my knees.

He groaned instinctively when I ran my thumb across the hem of his pants, dragging them and his boxers down to his knees.

"Kakuzu," he yelped, "Why are you..?"

"Because now I can get a good view of your pretty backside," I said, unable to hide my mirth.

He blushed bright red, burying his face in his arms.

I placed my hand on his creamy white bottom, rubbing it around lovingly, causing his blush to intensify.

_Smack! _

"Jashin, Kakuzu," Hidan yipped, lifting his head up, "That kind of hurt!"

"Aw, I'm so sorry Hidan," I snorted, obviously not going to lighten the smacks (at least not yet.)

_Swat! _

"You're a douchebag, you know that," he asked angrily.

_CRACK! _

"Agh! Fuck you!"

_SMA-A-ACK! _

His legs were flailing by now, trying to buck up off of my lap.

I kept a hand firm on his back, smirking down upon him.

"Think of this birthday spanking as an almost punishment. I'm still rather mad that you for destroying the DVD player."

"But Kakuzu,-!"

I pinched his bottom roughly for a moment, silencing him.

"It doesn't matter, though. I saved up all of my anger for tonight."

He moaned in disagreement, resting his head on his forearms.

I chuckled at him, cupping one of his cheeks in my hand and rubbing the slightly pink flesh gently.

I felt him shudder, biting his lip.

"Maybe I could be a little soft on you, though," I said, patting his bottom, "It _is _your birthday…"

"I like that idea," he sighed.

"Buuuut, you haven't needed a spanking in a while…"

"That's good," he argued.

"It is good. But if I'm strict with you now, you can take this as a crisp warning for future misdeeds."

"Dammit, I want my other present," he barked, "Just hurry the fuck up!"

"Oh, you want me to hurry," I asked, mischief hiding in the tone of my voice.

"Yes!"

I pulled his body close to mine, grabbing his hand to restrain him as well, and started sending down large stinging swats all around his bottom in a rapid succession.

Hidan jerked and yelped, but I kept going until I reached 'twenty four.'

"And don't forget the extras," I told him.

_SMACK! _

"One, for good luck."

_SWAT! _

"One, just in case."

_CRACK! _

"Finally, one to grow on!"

I released him and he immediately tore up from my lap, his hands flinging back to rub his suddenly red butt.

I chuckled deeply at him as he glowered at me, the hints of tears in the corner of his eyes.

I reached forward again, pulling him back over to sit on my lap, drooping his bottom between my legs.

He crossed his arms and pouted adorably.

I saw a lone tear slide down his cheek, and I brushed it away with my thumb, kissing him on the cheek.

"Poor Hidan," I said, faking immense pity.

He pounded a fist on my chest, growling.

"Shut up, Kakuzu!"

"Mmm…"

I tilted his head towards mine, brushing my lips against his and smirking when his face matched the color of his backside.

"Why don't you make me," I said quietly.

He turned a little bit, placing his arm behind my neck and popping himself up slightly.

We looked into each other eyes for a moment and he tilted his head up a little bit, kissing me softly on the lips.

Immediately, I intensified the kiss and I could tell he enjoyed it, _a lot. _

He pulled back after a little bit for some air and I smirked mischievously.

I grabbed the clothing at his knees and pulled them all the way off, throwing them off to the side.

"Why'd you do that," Hidan asked curiously.

"Because now I'm going to give you your _real_ birthday present…"

"Oh, Jashin!"


End file.
